Systems and methods herein generally relate to enterprise printing systems, where one of multiple sites can be selected for the printing of an input print job.
Determining an optimal shop to execute a customer job request is a challenge for an enterprise with shops located at multiple sites. The determination of the “best” processing center or print shop to assign the job should be completed in almost real time (for example, under ˜1 minute). The enterprise typically has a large number of production sites along with geography and business constraints on routing the jobs. Therefore, routing the incoming jobs to production sites in a timely manner and devising a method for such routing/scheduling of jobs is a difficult problem.